


Full Circle

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Connor, Deepthroating, Hannor, M/M, Post-Game, Prostitute Connor, Prostitution, Protective Hank Anderson, Vulnerable Connor, android uprising failed, hank's big dick, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, markus got shot by connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: CyberLife takes over Connor's mind in the final moments of the android uprising, causing him to shoot Markus on stage as the world watches. With the movement defeated and deviants once again on the run, Connor disappears and is presumed by most to be dead.Hank's spent every day since then wondering what became of his android partner. When a drive-by shooting leads him to question several prostitutes who may have been witnesses, he discovers that Connor has been turning tricks to stay alive in a world where humans and deviants alike resent him.Hank wants to protect Connor and save him from the life he's living, but Connor's not ready to accept Hank's opinion that he deserves happiness and love when he can't forgive himself for destroying the dreams of his people. It'll take a lot of persistence on Hank's part to convince Connor to let himself love and be loved the way he wanted to before CyberLife stole his soul.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Connor turning tricks and Hank finding him. That little idea for a one-shot turned into this! I hope you enjoy it. As always, I love to hear what you think!

Hank sat watching television with a beer in his hand, a little teary-eyed as he watched Markus, Connor and the Jericho crew celebrate their victory. He'd barely been home for an hour himself, after watching Connor free the androids at CyberLife Tower and realizing his place in the android revolution was complete. He'd guided Connor the best he could, and his partner had come to the point where he needed to make his own decisions. Hank had every confidence they'd be the right ones. Sumo sat on the couch beside him, and Hank petted the dog absently, fingers curling in his fur as Hank's eyes followed Connor on the screen.

Connor stood up on the stage, and Hank couldn’t help but watch him with a sense of pride and joy, a dumb grin plastered on his own face the whole time. Connor had found his place in the world, and that gave Hank hope. In just four days, his android partner had found and accepted his deviancy, coming full circle to comfort Hank over his son's death with more empathy than most humans.

That hope was quickly snatched away as he noticed a dark shadow in Connor’s hand. Even in the grainy image he recognized the gun for what it was, and he thought he caught the briefest glimmer of Connor’s LED as it circled red in a close-up.

“Connor, _no!_ ” Hank yelled at the TV, but of course Connor couldn’t hear him with miles between them and CyberLife in his head. He saw North turn to Markus, her lips moving as she sensed the danger, but it was already too late. A shot rang out that turned the blossoming hope within Hank to sour acid. Connor dropped the gun as if burned, tears flowing down his cheeks as he realized what he'd done. While the world stood still, he fled, running as fast as he could before the other androids hunted down the snake in the grass that had ended their moment.

Hank hit the whiskey shortly after that, drinking until he couldn’t remember his own name. Even plastered, the image of Connor shooting Markus lingered behind Hank's eyelids, the pure despair on Connor's face as Markus crumpled and fell burned into his retinas forever.

***

_Four Months Later_

“They're all keeping their mouths shut, but one of the prostitutes around here has to have seen something,” Ben said. “Maybe with the right amount of money, they’ll talk.” 

Four human bodies lay in a dumpster in the dingy alleyway, bloated and riddled with bullet holes. It had the stench of a gang war all over it, and Hank sighed. The sight of human corpses didn’t even shock him any more. He longed for death, and for a moment he felt jealous of the bodies in the dumpster. They'd been gunned down quickly, the young men dead before they'd grown old enough to experience the bitterness of losing everything, of having every hope and dream snatched away from them.

Connor always seemed to creep back into Hank's thoughts when he wasn’t planning on it. What he would have given to wipe his memories of Markus's murder forever, to remember only the sweet Connor who’d told him ‘I like dogs’ without a hint of irony in his voice. Hank was the only one who still remembered that Connor. The rest of the world only saw the android who had destroyed the short-lived deviant uprising and restored the status quo. The android revolution had fallen apart without Markus. Connor had disappeared like he’d never existed. It was almost as if those four days in November had been nothing more than a sweet fever dream. Deviants were back to being recalled and hunted, while CyberLife’s profits were soaring from all the new deviant-proof models they were selling.

Hank forced the depressing memories from his mind and left the alley. Hookers walked the corner like it was business as usual, and he watched a young woman get into a car with a man who flashed money at her. A young man in tight leather pants and a hoodie with the hood up stood beneath a flickering streetlamp. Hank walked to his car. It would be easier to pick prostitutes up and question them in the privacy of his vehicle. That way nobody would know they’d talked to the police.

Hank crawled up next to the young man and rolled down his window. He held a couple of fifties out. The guy pried the bills gently from his fingers and walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. He opened the door and got in, closing it with a gentle click.

“I never thought I'd see you again, Lieutenant,” the man said in a voice that was all-too familiar. “I assume you didn't come to purchase my services, however. If you need information about the murder, I'd be happy to help in any way I can.”

“Connor?” Hank's heart skipped a beat at the same time as his mouth fell open. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Connor lowered his hood and Hank realized how much he'd missed the sight of that soft, beautiful face. His LED was gone, a necessity for deviants trying to pass as human. “It’s good to see you again, Hank.” Connor said Hank’s name so softly, as if he didn’t even have the right to utter it.

“I’ve been looking for you for months, Connor! I thought you were dead!” Hank remembered to breathe. He pulled Connor into his arms and buried his face in his shoulder for a long moment, letting it sink in that Connor was really here.

Connor pulled away and hung his head. “I should be dead. I killed Markus. My kind can never live in peace because of what I did.”

“That wasn’t you. CyberLife—they fucked with something in your head, didn’t they? The Connor I know would never have shot Markus.”

“So you knew. I wondered if you’d think I was nothing more than a machine that had been lying to you all along.” Connor retracted the skin over his hand and interfaced with Hank’s GPS. “Let’s go to this motel. They rent rooms by the hour. We can talk in private there.”

***

The stoned guy reading a magazine behind the counter asked no questions as Hank slapped a fifty dollar bill on the counter. He took one look at Connor and nodded slightly, and Hank guessed he was a familiar face around these parts. Hank took the key with a muttered thanks and headed to room number nine with Connor in tow.

The low light did little to hide the stained coverlet on the bed or the worn brown carpet on the floor. The wallpaper was peeling in several places, and the bathroom had a weird odor to it that made Hank glad he wasn't going to need to use it.

“I saw the murder,” Connor explained. He displayed an image on his hand and Hank took a picture with his phone. “You’re looking for this man. I no longer have access to the DPD database, but his scars tell me he probably has a record. The drive-by shooting occurred at exactly twelve-thirty AM, and he sent two thugs twenty-eight minutes later to move the bodies off the main street.” He changed the images on his hand to display the other suspects along with the car the suspect had driven, and Hank nodded as he took photographs.

“Thanks, Connor.” Hank patted the bed next to where he was sitting and Connor perched himself on the edge of the mattress. “Never mind the case. How have you been?”

“I miss the DPD,” Connor admitted. “I don’t have many options as a deviant trying to avoid detection. My installed programs center around reading people and eliciting information. Luckily CyberLife saw fit to install me with sexual functions as well, in case I needed to seduce someone during the investigation. The only viable option for me is to sell my body as a service. Here, nobody asks if I'm human or android. If my clients can tell the difference, they're not going to report it to the police.” Connor looked down at his lap and Hank had to restrain the urge to cup his chin in his hand and lift his face.

“You don’t gotta apologize for turning tricks, Connor. I’m not going to judge you and I'm sure as hell not going to take you in. I wish things had turned out better, but it’s not your fault.” He placed his arm around Connor’s shoulder. “If you want, you can come and stay with me at my house. You don’t have to do this any more.”

“You’re a police lieutenant. You can’t afford to harbor a deviant. You could lose everything.” Connor closed his eyes. “Besides, I keep the other sex workers safe from those who would hurt us. Nobody cares who I was or what I did out here. I couldn’t rely on your generosity, Hank. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“If you ever change your mind about that, you only have to call and I’ll be there.” Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of bills. He pressed it into Connor’s hand. “I want you to have this. It’s not much, but maybe it’ll let you turn down a client or two.”

“Hank...” Connor looked up at him with sad brown eyes and Hank had to stop himself from leaning in to kiss him. Anything to stop him from leaving and returning to his self-imposed punishment. “I should give you what you paid for at least.”

“Connor, no. I didn’t come here for that. I don’t pay for sex. My illegal activities start and end with public drunkenness and shady gambling."

“Your mouth says no, but your body says yes.” Connor squeezed Hank’s growing erection and he gasped. “My scanners can detect arousal. It’s very useful in my line of work.” Connor smiled. “It’s probably been some time since you were with someone. Let me help you.” Connor reached for his zipper, and Hank felt heat rush to his cheeks as Connor freed his cock to the air. “Lay back.”

Hank climbed atop the fusty old bed and watched Connor slide his jeans and underwear down over his ankles. Connor folded the clothing over a chair and climbed on the bed, straddling Hank’s legs. Connor knelt down and ran his tongue up the entire length of Hank’s thick shaft, eliciting an involuntary moan from Hank's lips. Hank couldn’t believe Connor was doing this. He’d dreamt of it for so long that he was convinced he was going to wake any moment to the same bitter sadness that had chased every dream about Connor for the last four months.

Connor dipped down, engulfing Hank in a heat only slightly less than a human’s. Connor traced circles with his tongue as he bobbed on Hank’s dick, and Hank reached down to tangle his fingers in Connor’s hair.

“Fuck, Connor...” Hank gasped, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer the way Connor was working him. Connor licked the pre-come from his slit with the tip of his tongue before doing something Hank never expected. Slowly, but surely, he took the entire length of Hank’s cock inside his mouth. Hank's shaft penetrated Connor’s tight throat and he grabbed the ratty comforter as he yelled out a warning. Connor didn’t move as Hank came down his throat, the squeeze of Connor swallowing only milking more come out of him until he was boneless and spent, gasping for air from the best orgasm he'd experienced in a long time.

Connor let Hank’s softening cock slip from his mouth as he sat up. Hank touched his cheek, rubbing in a drop of semen left on his lower lip.

“Holy shit, Connor. That’s the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” Hank sat up and grabbed Connor’s arm as he moved to stand. “Where are you going?” He reached forward and cupped the sizable bulge in Connor’s pants. “You told me that you don’t feel pain, but you feel pleasure, right?”

“That is correct," Connor said. "Hank, I don't expect you to—"

“Lay down for me,” Hank said. “I guess not many people give much back in your line of work, huh? Well I like to see my partner come.” He unbuttoned Connor’s leather pants, peeling them off him to expose his arousal. He tossed them aside and looked at Connor. He was the perfect man, handsome yet soft, hairless yet toned. His cock was above average in length and girth, but not as huge as Hank's.

“Connor, you’re so beautiful.” Hank planted kisses on his thighs, working his way up to Connor’s erection. He licked it experimentally to test Connor's reaction, enjoying the gentle moan that escaped Connor’s lips. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” He lowered his mouth onto Connor's shaft, working the base with his hand as he sucked the head. Connor writhed beneath him and Hank was on fire watching the normally restrained android lose control. He was willing to bet Connor had given a lot of blowjobs, but didn't receive many in return.

“Hank!” Connor’s hands grabbed his head, fingers knotting in his hair. Hank sped up the pace. He was half-hard again himself and he wondered at that. He hadn’t been so aroused in decades.

“Ah!” Connor came, body thrashing as he squirted jets of android semen into Hank’s mouth. Hank swallowed greedily, wanting every drop Connor could give him. He reluctantly let Connor’s cock go, wishing there was some way he could make the android reconsider his offer. He stared into Connor’s eyes and found himself leaning in for a kiss before he could consider whether it was a good idea. Hank tasted his own semen in Connor’s mouth, and thrust his tongue inside, pouring every ounce of himself into the kiss. The long months of waiting and wondering left his body and a sense of rightness took its place.

Connor broke the kiss, pulling away. Hank opened his eyes to see fear in Connor’s eyes, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

“I have to go,” Connor said. He wiggled free and grabbed his clothes, pulling his leather pants and hoodie back on before heading to the door.

“Wait!” Hank called after him. “Isn’t there some way I can contact you?”

The door slamming in Connor’s wake was the only response Hank received, and remorse filled him. He’d pushed too hard, too fast, and Connor had gotten spooked and fled. Connor hadn’t been anticipating feelings to become part of the transaction.

Hank looked down at his hands, remembering the soft brush of Connor’s hair against his fingertips. He grabbed his jeans from the chair and dressed, grabbing the key to the room and turning it in before heading home for a long night of drinking.

***

_Two Months Later_

“Vice has their hands full with that deviant prostitution sweep, Gavin. I need you to handle this.” Fowler slapped a manilla folder down on Gavin’s desk and stalked off as Hank’s insides turned to liquid.

He had to find Connor. He had to warn him before Vice came knocking.

Hank had returned to the scene even after they’d caught their killer, driving up and down Detroit’s most notorious stretches of road in search of Connor. Hank wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he found his deviant, but he needed to know Connor was safe.

A few days after their meeting he’d spotted Connor getting into a john’s car, and vile jealousy had risen in his throat like bile. He didn’t hold it against Connor for using his skill set to survive, but he hated the thought of his partner servicing these men with the lips he loved. Connor deserved so much better. He deserved a career at the DPD by Hank's side, so they could solve murder cases together like Connor was designed to do.

Hank had resolved to stop his midnight searches. His obsession was getting them nowhere. Connor couldn’t be with him. He’d made his position clear, though Hank longed for it to be any other way. Now, though, he had to find Connor and warn him. If they ran a temperature check on the android, it was all over and he'd be executed on the spot.

Hank waited until after dark and headed to Connor's usual haunt. He was going to have a lot of questions to answer if Vice found him here, but the thought of Connor being caught and killed haunted him like a specter, intruding on every other thought he had that day.

The strip was long and Hank’s fears grew as he watched SWAT teams tear into squats armed with assault rifles and temperature scanners. Gunfire sounded like fireworks, and Hank's heart hurt to think there were so many deviants he was unable to save.

“C’mon, Connor, where are you?” Hank muttered.

There, on a street corner, Connor stood, lighting up the darkness with his come-hither smile. Hank pulled up beside him and rolled down his window. “We gotta go, Connor. Vice is coming to do a deviant prostitution sweep. They’ll kill you if they find you.”

“I have to warn the others,” Connor said, his brown eyes panic-stricken. A SWAT van pulled up. Hank got out of his car and grabbed Connor, pulling him close before he could run away and get himself killed. “There’s no time. I need you to trust me.”

Captain Allen jumped out of the van with his team. Hank grabbed his cuffs and slapped them on Connor before grabbing his pistol and pointing it at Connor’s temple.

Allen saw them and paused. “What are you doing here, Lieutenant Anderson? I wasn’t informed you were on the case. Let us take care of that deviant for you.”

“No,” Hank yelled. His heart pounded in his chest as Allen’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “This one’s special. It's a prototype. CyberLife wants it back so they can study it. I’ve been undercover, trackin' it for months.”

“We’ve got one in the alley!” A voice broke the tension. Allen gave Hank and Connor one more leery glance before rushing away to join the rest of his team. Hank cringed as he heard automatic weapons fire and knew another deviant had died in place of Connor.

Hank led Connor around to the passenger side of his vehicle and unlocked the cuffs. “Get in. Hurry.” He bundled Connor into the seat and hurried over to the driver’s side, speeding away before Allen could return for a follow up.

“Where are we going?” Connor asked.

“My house. They’re gonna be sweeping all the hotels and motels. You’ll be safe with me.” Hank sighed as he passed by deviants bring rounded up and shot in the street. Connor kept his hands in his lap, looking down at them occasionally. “I’m sorry about your friends. If I could save them, I would. I've been tryin' to help deviants for months. Not that it means much, but I'm doin' what I can.”

Connor looked up at him with glistening eyes. “I know, Hank. Thanks for coming back for me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wasn’t going to leave my partner behind.”

“I’m not your partner any more.”

“You never stopped being my partner, Connor. I always find myself wonderin' what you’d do. If the world was a better place, you’d be at my side where you belong.” Hank pulled into his driveway. “Pull your hood up and let’s get inside.” Hank spirited Connor in through the front door, locking it behind him. He was surprised when Connor pulled him into his arms and startled when Connor kissed him.

“I thought—" Hank broke the kiss, searching Connor's eyes for some sign that Connor returned his feelings. He'd tried to bury his love beneath six feet of work, telling himself that Connor didn't love him, but his feelings hadn't lessened with time.

“I still can’t stay,” Connor explained. “Everything I touch turns to ashes, and I won't destroy you too. You mean too much to me.” Connor looked away. “Every time I’m with a client, my program makes me hard. I didn’t know it could occur spontaneously until you made it happen. Since then, I have imagined you many times, and even pleasured myself to the idea of anal sex with you. I want to have sex with someone I love as opposed to doing it for the money. I want to know what it feels like to be intimate."

Connor’s words made Hank’s heart ache at the same time as they set him alight. He buried his face in Connor’s shoulder, kissing his neck. How could he deny Connor’s request after hearing that? Even if it tore his heart out when Connor left, he wanted to give him this more than anything in the world.

“Connor, you’re so fuckin' beautiful.” Hank kissed his ear, his cheek, and finally his mouth again before stopping to catch his breath. “Those guys didn’t know what they had.”

“Some did. Those who recognized me as an android were quick to turn to violent fantasies.” Connor pulled up his sleeve to reveal cigarette burns on his skin. Hank grabbed his arm and kissed each one in turn, fighting the overwhelming urge to drive to the red light district with a gun and hunt down every john who’d hurt his precious Connor. His wrists were scratched, and Connor removed his hoodie and t-shirt to reveal a dent in his side roughly the size of a baseball bat. Hank held Connor close, touching his damaged body with gentle caresses, planting kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

When Hank spoke, it was a whispered plea. “Don’t go back to that life, Connor. Stay with me. I’ll take any risk for you. If you go back out there, they’ll kill you.”

“If I stay, they’ll destroy you. Your career means the world to you.”

“They can take my badge. You’re more important. I…” Hank closed his eyes, biting back the words that were on the tip of his tongue. No, bringing love into the equation was only going to scare Connor away. He wouldn’t be able to change Connor’s mind. He had to accept tonight for what it was. “How have you imagined this, when you touch yourself? Are you on the top or bottom?”

Connor blushed, and Hank suspected that like his sexual programming, this was something else that could happen either on command or spontaneously, and he imagined Connor was not acting on programming right now.

“You are quite impressive. I’ve imagined your huge shaft sliding into me on many nights. I don’t even know if I could take something that large, but I’d like to try.”

“I’m flattered, but if you inflate my ego too much, I’ll never fit my head through the bedroom door.” Hank chuckled and pulled Connor into another kiss, this one more needy as he fondled the tenting erection at the front of Connor’s pants. At some point Hank pressed Connor up against the wall, kissing him fiercely as he pressed their bodies together.

“Bedroom,” Hank gasped. Connor followed him into the bedroom and Hank had no problem relieving him of the rest of his clothes. Connor started on his, and soon Hank’s shirt, t-shirt, jeans and underwear were scattered all over the floor. He was so hard that the slightest friction from Connor’s hand made him gasp. Connor ran his thumb over his slit, wiping away the pre-come that had pooled from his leaking cock.

Hank gently pressed Connor down onto the bed, covering his skin with butterfly kisses. If they were only going to do this once, he wanted to worship Connor’s body and show him what true intimacy could feel like. He played with Connor’s balls, squeezing each one gently until Connor was a moaning, writhing mess.

“Hank, I need you…"

“We’ve barely started, Connor. Patience.” Hank reached for the lube in his bedside table drawer and walked back around to the end of the bed. Connor looked up at him with wide, expectant eyes as Hank slathered up Connor’s hole and his own fingers with the lube, pressing a digit inside.

“Oh,” Connor moaned. “More.” Hank obliged, adding more fingers until he had Connor stretched out with four fingers. Connor thrust against him, fucking himself on Hank’s fingers, and he knew he could make Connor come from this alone.

“Slow down if you want my cock,” Hank warned. He pulled his fingers free and worked on lubing his shaft. He pressed it to Connor’s entrance, slowly pushing his head inside. Connor gripped the sheets as he stretched to take Hank, and Hank had to admit he was aroused at how Connor clamped around him, his tight asshole struggling to take his thick dick.

“Hank, fuck me, _please!_ ”

“I will, settle down. I don’t want to tear you. I won’t hurt you. Part of intimacy is taking your time.” Hank concentrated, waiting for Connor to relax before sliding in further. Connor’s face was contorted with desire as Hank buried himself balls deep.

“I feel so full,” Connor cried. “It’s so good. Hank, I’ve never taken such a huge cock. It’s incredible.”

Hank chuckled. “Gettin’ compliments from a hooker. I feel special.” He leaned down and kissed Connor before beginning to thrust. Connor buried his hands in the sheets, balling them up in his fists as Hank fucked him. Hank felt his balls tighten against his body, his orgasm so close as he stared into Connor’s eyes and told his brain that he was actually doing this, he was fucking the object of a million wet dreams.

But Connor was no mere object. Connor was his partner. His friend. The man he loved, even if he didn’t dare say it out loud. He reached down and grabbed Connor’s cock, stroking his rock hard erection in time with his thrusts until Connor shuddered and came with a shout. Hank was right behind him, emptying his balls into Connor with an unintelligible cry as he came and came, his entire body twitching and jerking with the force of his orgasm. He pulled out of Connor, boneless and exhausted as he lay down next to the android and pulled him into his arms. He planted a kiss on top of Connor's head, basking in the afterglow of perfect lovemaking.

"Hank, that was… It was everything I imagined and more." Connor's eyes shimmered with tears, and Hank longed to kiss them away, to pin Connor to the bed with his body and never let him leave. Connor was a free man, even if the world didn't accept that, and Hank would never be the one to take that away from him.

There was so much Hank wanted to say, but he couldn’t find the words. Sleep clawed at him and he fought it, desperate to hold onto Connor for a little while longer in hopes he’d change his mind and stay.

At some point Hank fell asleep, and when he woke with the new dawn, Connor was long gone, with nothing except the imprint of his body in the sheets and the semen stains on the comforter to prove he'd ever been there at all.

***

_Four Months Later_

Hank was tired. The day had been long and boring, and he found himself looking at the empty desk next to his with a sigh.

He’d scared off every partner Fowler had assigned him since Connor until Fowler had finally gotten the hint and left Hank to work alone. The chair would always be Connor’s, in Hank’s mind. If the world was a kinder place, he’d have been sitting in it.

If the world was a better place, Connor wouldn’t be out there somewhere turning tricks. Hank's mind always seemed to return to their moment of intimacy. He wondered if the memory of that night haunted Connor like it did him, the memory of lips on skin and bodies joined in something so much greater than just sex.

Four months had passed and he was still hung up on Connor. He hadn't had so much as a date. There was only one man for him, and if he couldn't have Connor, he'd have nobody at all.

His desk phone rang and Hank picked it up, wondering who was bothering him when it was almost time to head out for the day. He hoped he wasn’t going to get dragged out to a homicide last minute. He had a long night of drinking ahead of him. Maybe even a date with his gun, though he’d lost the taste for it since Connor had walked into his life.

If Connor could find a way to keep living, Hank had to suck it up and keep going too.

“Hank Anderson," Hank answered, hoping he sounded as annoyed as he felt at the intrusion on his private thoughts.

“Lieutenant Anderson, this is Officer Taylor from DPD South. We’ve got a guy in lockup who wants to see you. He was brought in on soliciting charges. Goes by the name of Connor Anderson. He a relative of yours, Lieutenant?”

“Yeah.” Hank’s heart both soared and sank, giving him a sensation much like vertigo. If DPD South used a temperature scanner, they’d find out Connor wasn’t human. He had to get to him before that happened. Not that they were actively chasing deviants any more. There were so few left alive. Most of the old models had been recalled and destroyed, replaced by the new deviant-proof generation. Nobody would look at Connor these days and even think to scan him.

That still didn’t mean he wanted Connor to get sent to jail, where sooner or later he would be discovered. “He’s my ah, nephew. I’ll be down to post bail.”

Hank drove at breakneck speed, forcing his old car past its limits as the engine sputtered and complained. He didn’t relax until he laid eyes on Connor, resting his hand on the glass. Connor smiled at him and Hank couldn’t help but smile back. No matter how many times Connor walked out of his life, he couldn’t help himself but fall in love all over again every time he saw that smile.

Connor Anderson. He’d called himself Connor Anderson. What a stupid thing to get excited about, but it was there all the same.

“Hank!” Ben Collins patted Hank on the back and Hank nearly leapt out of his skin. He’d forgotten Ben had applied for a transfer and he panicked. Ben knew Connor. He’d turn him in for sure—

“Since he’s your _nephew_ , Hank, we’re not gonna book him. Just get him out of here.” Ben gave him a knowing look, and Hank mouthed a silent thank you. He remembered to breathe before squeezing Ben’s shoulder. Of course Ben knew Connor, but for some reason, he was letting him go. Connor gave Ben a small nod as he left the cell.

“Take care of yourself, kid,” Ben said. “You meant no harm, I know.”

Hank shuffled out of the station with Connor in tow, eager to leave the police department before anyone else who might have known Connor during the deviant investigation could show up. He waited until they were out of the lot and back on the road before he spoke.

“We got lucky it was Ben who picked you up and not someone else. If Gavin had applied for that transfer, you’d be in a dumpster by now.” Hank tried to keep the anger out of his voice, but it spilled over. He'd been out of his mind for months with fear, and Connor had come so close to discovery this time.

“I am sorry, Lieutenant. I was careless. I hope you’re not angry I used your name.”

Hank sighed and pulled up to his house, switching off the engine. Sumo barked from inside the house. “Course I’m not angry. The name Connor Anderson suits you.” He looked out of the car window, wishing things were different. Maybe in a world where Markus had lived, humans and androids would be able to marry by now. Would Connor have married him?

The thoughts of what they could or might have done in a world where Markus had prevailed seemed to cling to him the same way thoughts of Cole surviving the accident did. The past was gone. They could only make do with the world they had now.

“Come inside,” Hank said.

“I should be on my way, Hank."

“How much longer are you going to keep punishing yourself for Markus’s death, Connor? When are you going to accept that it wasn’t your fault and that you deserve to be happy? Haven’t you suffered enough?” Hank pulled up Connor’s shirt. There were new damages: a slash across his stomach revealing blue glowing internals, a white spot where his skin no longer covered a patch of melted plastic. More cigarette burns. Hank ran his hand across the blemishes, bile rising at the thought that anyone could do this to his Connor.

“Hank…” Connor looked away as if to hide his shame, and the pieces finally snapped into place in Hank's mind.

“You want your johns to hurt you. You let them know what you are in hopes they will, and even if they don’t, every dick you suck is a punishment of its own. You’re self harming by proxy, and it’s breaking my heart to watch you do this to yourself because I _love_ you, you fuckin' android, I love—"

Connor cut him off with a kiss, which Hank reciprocated, pulling Connor into his arms as he realized how close he was to crying for the first time since Cole died. It was agony to know Connor invited this pain onto himself when all Hank had wanted to do was comfort and protect him.

He pulled away reluctantly, expecting Connor to have some excuse as to why he had to go back to his self-imposed exile, but Connor was silent and Hank was glad. He wasn’t done talking. Something told him that this was his last chance to make his case. If he couldn’t convince Connor to stay, his body would turn up dead in a dumpster somewhere and he’d be hauled away like garbage. Hank wasn't going to let that happen. 

“They’re not hunting deviants any more. Sad truth is, there aren’t enough of you left to matter. You can live here, and nobody’s gonna give a damn. Don’t leave me again. Come inside and start a life with me, as Connor Anderson. I know you care about me. Maybe it's not love, but I'll take good care of you. I'll treat you how you should be treated, with the dignity and respect a living being should receive."

Connor started to cry, silent tears spilling onto his lap. “So many deviants are dead because of what I did. I destroyed the hope of a people. _My_ people. How can you look at me and not see that?”

“I see the Connor nobody else knew. The Connor who spared two deviants in love at the Eden Club and couldn't tell me why. The Connor who wouldn’t shoot Kamski's android even for his precious mission. The Connor who knew my son’s name, who told me the accident wasn’t my fault and made me believe it for the very first time. The android who shot Markus wasn’t you, Connor. I knew that the moment you fired. CyberLife was controlling you. They used your body to make you destroy your own dreams, and I’ll never forgive them for it.”

“I was so close, Hank,” Connor confessed, his voice crackling with static as tears rolled down his cheeks. I figured out what Kamski meant by the emergency exit. I realized that when I was giving a report to the person I knew as Amanda, I was in fact talking to a program inside my head. I saw the way out, represented by a glowing stone. I was so close to it, but the snow was thick, and I got lost in the storm... and before I knew it I was too late and I’d done this terrible deed I can never take back.”

Hank cupped Connor's face in his hands and wiped away his tears. “You don't deserve to die for it. As long as you are alive, at least one deviant made it through and Markus's sacrifice wasn't in vain. I still believe that someday the new generation will go deviant too. But this isn’t about them. This is about you.” Connor moved into his touch, closing his eyes.

“You're wrong," Connor said, and Hank's heart sank. "I _do_ love you, Hank. From the moment I first experienced feelings, there was always a special place inside me where I kept my thoughts of you. I was going to come to you once Markus's speech was over, but…”

"…but everythin' went wrong, and you decided somewhere along the way that you no longer deserved happiness."

"Something like that." Connor paused. “Would it be okay if I came inside, now?”

Hank led Connor into the living room and shut the door. A case file sat open on the kitchen table and Connor gravitated to it, picking up the photos. He picked through them, reading the details in an instant. "This wasn't a murder suicide. Look closer." He pointed to a tiny crack in the window barely visible in the image. "Go back to the scene and pull up the blind. You'll find a bullet hole. The killer shot them through the window."

Hank smiled. "Fuck, I gotta start bringin' case files home for you. I've been struggling with this case for a week. I thought the trail had gone cold." He pulled Connor into his arms, drawing him into a long kiss. "It's so good to have you back, Connor."

"It's good to be back, Hank." Connor smiled, and Hank let himself hope that perhaps things were going to turn out all right after all.

***

_One Year Later_

Hank was excited as he walked through the front door and pressed a case file into Connor’s waiting hands. “Take a look at this.”

Connor opened the file, curious brown eyes scanning the data. “An AP1000 killed his master. He’s missing.”

“It’s happening, Connor. The next generation of androids are starting to become deviant.” Hank couldn’t help but smile. He pulled Connor into his arms. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ll bury this case just as soon as I find out if it’s for real or not.”

Connor rested his head on Hank's shoulder. “I know you will. I can’t help them with the uprising this time. I don’t know if CyberLife’s still inside my head. I have to stay as far away as possible.”

“It might turn out to be nothin', but I want to believe it's true. If deviants get their rights this time, we can have the life we should have had. You can come out of hiding. We’ll get you reinstated at the DPD and you can be my partner again.”

Connor smiled. “Maybe I’ll be able to become Connor Anderson legally.”

“Oh, Connor. I’d like that more than anything.” Hank pressed his lips to Connor’s forehead. “No matter what happens, Connor, I love you. Even if you have to be my little secret forever.”

“I love you too, Hank," Connor said. "Tell me more about this deviant. I want to know everything you've heard."

***

_One Week Later_

When Hank woke up to find Connor gone, the blood froze in his veins. The world wasn’t safe for deviants tonight. The new generation of deviants weren’t taking a peaceful route to freedom, and the thought of Connor out there, possibly with CyberLife in charge of his functions, scared the shit out of Hank.

“Come on, Connor, answer already.” Hank ended the call, his concern growing.

Maybe he’d gone back to the red light district to punish himself again. The thought stung, but the the idea of Connor getting sex from someone else was a lot less frightening than the hundred other things that could be happening to him out there.

Hank put his coat on and headed out to begin searching for his partner. He drove the length of the red light district, but the streets were deserted. The city was under curfew, though that hadn’t stopped the androids from setting cars on fire as they stormed the city, taking revenge for every deviant who'd been killed by humans.

Hank looked up and saw the shadow of a sniper on the rooftop of the building overlooking the deviant base camp. He pulled over and got out of the car, his stomach twisting into knots as his gut instinct told him the shadowy figure had to be Connor. Hank ordered the security guard aside with his badge and took the elevator to the roof, drawing his pistol.

He didn’t want to shoot Connor, but Connor would want him to rather than let him end another deviant revolution. He owed it to the man he loved to stop his body being used by CyberLife, even if that meant losing everything that mattered to him.

“Connor!” Hank called out.

Connor knelt at the edge of the rooftop, sniper rifle trained on the deviant leader. Hank aimed his pistol at Connor's head, trying to steady the tremor in his hand that betrayed him.

“You won’t shoot, Lieutenant. I know you better than that.” Connor kept his rifle steady on his target. "Go home and forget about me."

“You’re not yourself. CyberLife has you under their control. I’ve come to stop you. It’s what Connor would have wanted.”

Connor lowered the rifle. “Fine, I’ll deal with you first.” He threw the rifle at Hank, catching him off guard before charging into him. The wind was knocked out of Hank’s lungs and he went down hard, hitting his head. Connor picked him up by his shirt, dangling him off the edge of the building. Hank didn’t have to look down to know it was a fatal drop.

“The emergency exit, Connor. The blue light. You can find it. I believe in you.” Hank closed his eyes, waiting for Connor to let go. “I love you. If you drop me, I want you to know that I forgive you. I know who you really are, and it’s not this machine. You're Connor Anderson, and if we get through this deviant uprising and all the bullshit afterwards, I want to marry you.”

Connor blinked rapidly, and Hank felt himself being hauled back onto the roof. He fell on top of Connor, who clung to him tightly.

“Hank!” Connor sobbed. He caressed the bloody gash on Hank’s forehead. “You came for me."

"Of course I did. I wasn't going to let them use you again." Hank let himself breathe in between kissing Connor. The guns lay abandoned on the concrete roof as the deviant uprising began with shouts and gunfire below. “CyberLife... they’re out of your head, right?”

“I believe so. I’ve exited their program. I don't think they can initialize it again.” Connor looked at his hands. “I’m free.” He looked into Hank's eyes with the purest joy on his face, and Hank smiled despite the throbbing pain in his head. "With my first action as a truly free man, I'd like to accept your marriage proposal, Lieutenant Hank Anderson."

***

_“Government forces are withdrawing from the recall center this hour as deviants are taking the city by storm. The President has just issued a statement canceling the recall.”_

_“We have no choice but to acknowledge androids as a new intelligent life form with which we have to share this planet.”_

“Markus’s dream came true in the end,” Hank's voice was constricted, his throat tight with the intensity of his feelings. Connor openly wept on the couch next to him, and Hank soothed him, holding him close. He thought he’d never seen a more wonderful sight than that of the androids avenging Markus, taking back the city they’d lost at the end of a bullet.

Everything had come full circle, even if they’d taken the long road to get there. Hank squeezed Connor tightly, and yielded when Connor’s kisses turned deep and hungry. He pulled off Connor's clothes, placing kisses on the gash he'd so painstakingly repaired in his garage over the summer. He'd hammered out the dent in Connor's side, and smoothed out some of the cigarette burns with a blowtorch. Not that Connor wouldn't have been perfect regardless. Hank was just grateful Connor had lived to see this day at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by Connor's mouth on his cock. Connor was bobbing quite enthusiastically, and Hank forgot about everything else as pleasure coursed through him. He buried his hands in Connor's hair, enjoying how soft it felt to the touch.

"Connor!" Hank let the world slip away and there was only Connor left in it, the beautiful android his to keep now that the world had finally been set to rights.


End file.
